Raven
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: What if Claude and Sebastian weren't the only demons after Ciel's soul? Ciel's childhood friend, Spencer Summon, who was thought to be dead, has returned with a butler named Raven. After meeting young Phantomhive, Raven craves his soul more than anything...but neither Sebastian nor Claude are going to allow him to claim it. "The young Master is mine." "Yes…for now."
1. Chapter 1

**Raven**

"Young Master," Sebastian handed Ciel a straight newspaper neatly folded into quarters. Ciel glanced up at his butler, curiously. He placed his lukewarm cup of tea (which was now half empty) upon the desk in front of him. "I found something in this morning's paper that you might find rather interesting."

"If it's about Alois Trancy, I'm not in the mood." Ciel mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually, it's not." Ciel unfolded the paper and read the headlines. _'Missing young boy returns home to London with a new butler'. _"I've heard this sentence far too often." Sebastian smirked. As Ciel read through the rest of the article, he stared at the picture displayed at the bottom of the page.

A young boy around Ciel's age with chocolate brown hair and matching auburn eyes stood in front of a familiar mansion. Beside him stood a tall blood-red haired man wearing a black butler's suit, with eyes the colour of the dying sun. "That boy…I know him. Spencer Summon. His family used to do trade with my company. We were…acquaintances. He went missing a year after my parents died."

"I see…well, how interesting." Sebastian leered, patting a gloved finger over his bottom lip.

"…I didn't know demons could have such red hair." Ciel stated. "I always thought they came in black."

"Demons can take any decided human form. It's completely up to them." Sebastian informed.

"…So, that's why you look like my father then…" Ciel stated bitterly, crossing his right leg over the other.

"Well, I never intended it. Perhaps you just see that within my character." Sebastian smiled widely and Ciel just rolled his eyes.

"Locate Summon for me. I wish to meet with him. I shall hold a ball in his honour, celebrating his return. Invite everyone, including my enemies and rivals. This is but a social convention."

Sebastian bowed his head and crossed his arm over his chest. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Master, your collar has unbuttoned." The red-headed demon stared at the silver mark that lay upon his Master's collarbone. Spencer fiddled with the black castle of his chess set as Raven redid his top shirt button, obscuring his seal from public view.

Spencer stared out of the window opposite his desk. The world seemed so bright…so peaceful. "This house is too large for one man and his butler."

"Is that a complaint?" Raven asked, smiling at his young Master.

"No…it's peaceful…" Spencer hummed, "But what does a demon know about peace…" at that moment, an abrupt knock upon the door broke through the echoing halls of Summon's Mansion. "Answer the door."

"Yes, young Master." Raven left Spencer to himself as he exited into the hallway. As he came closer to the front door, he could sense another being…a being not of this world. He reached for the silver handle and felt a change of movement. He swiftly opened the entrance and closed his eyes as a silverware knife flew in his direction. He moved his right arm and caught the blade between his gloved middle and index finger. The blade had come an inch away from his right eye and raven simply cackled. "You're strength is high, but your aim is poor. A good killer would have hit me between the eyes."

Sebastian stepped from behind the tree that stood within the Summon's front garden. "My apologies. I'll try better next time."

"Sebastian. I never thought I'd see you here." Raven chuckled lightly as he through the silver knife back in Sebastian's direction. The knife passed the demon and hit the tree that stood behind him.

"I could say the same for you, Raven."

"Why are you here?" The red-headed demon demanded. Sebastian sighed and pulled a white envelope out of nowhere. Raven raised an eyebrow as the clad black butler threw the envelope.

"An invitation from my Master, Ciel Phantomhive. He wishes to celebrate your Master's return with a ball."

"Ah, Phantomhive, the soul you are so incredibly obsessed with…how charming." Raven stated sarcastically. "Master Spencer isn't one for social gatherings."

"How does he expect to run the Summon Company without a social will?" Sebastian mocked. "Surely you of all people should be capable of teaching a child…then again, perhaps not."

"Shut up." Raven uttered. "Even if Master Summon does not attend the ball, I still intend to show my face in his honour…and I also wish to meet Phantomhive. I've heard much about him…and his soul."

Sebastian sneered. "Good day Mister Embitt."

Raven turned and smiled behind the man's back. "Good day Mister Michaelis."

* * *

"Alois, you've been invited to a ball." Claude unformed, placing the envelope before the blonde haired Master who sat slouched in front of his desk.

"I'll pass." He stated, nonchalantly flicking the paper from his table top onto the floor. "That stuff's too boring for me. He stated with an exaggerated yawn. Claude narrowed his eyes at the letter that lay hopelessly upon the crimson carpet. "I'd much rather be here than dancing with a bunch of stupid dull minded stiff nosed brats." He exclaimed.

"The invitation is from Ciel Phantomhive." Claude clarified. Alois' eyes lit up with a completely different excitement. "The ball is to honour the return of the long lost Earl Spencer Summon. Many nobles shall be attending. If I were you-"

"Alright, sign me up!" Alois smirked, throwing his arms in the air. "But only if you go with me. There's no way I'm going alone, especially since Ciel and Sebastian are the hosts."

"Yes, your highness."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Writing this because I'm having fun with it. DON'T JUDGE ME._**

**_Hell J._**

* * *

_My parents, Michel and Serena Summon were both murdered by an unknown criminal. The slayer managed to poison them both in their sleep, with a strong venomous substance mixed with arsenic. Aside from the excess poison found upon the bodies of my parents, the criminal had left no trace of evidence._

_I found Raven about a year ago. We made a contract. In return for my soul, he must care for me until I take my revenge on the ones who killed my parents. I had a silver mark scarred onto the left side of my neck, upon my collarbone. Raven has an identical one on the back of his hand._

_After just three days of being in the UK, an old friend of mine, Ciel Phantomhive had invited me to a ball to celebrate my return. It was a little suspicious…though, I'm simply curious to meet the man. It's been about four years since the two of us saw face to face. Let's pray nothing's changed._

* * *

_Five days later…_

_8:30 PM_

Ciel stood in front of the silver-lined mirror that hung neatly above his dresser. He stared at his reflection, as though it were some kind of other being. Ciel moved his hair aside to stare at his demon seal upon his eye. He knew it'd never change. Everything eventually fades away and dies…but not the seal. It was the one thing he knew would be there for eternity…but he was alright with that. It was the eye patch that annoyed him the most.

There was a knock upon his bedroom door. When no reply came, Sebastian gladly let himself in. "Master, Lady Elizabeth and Mey-Rin have almost finished with the ball room. The guests will be arriving shortly. I suggest you start getting ready." The boy mumbled something under his breath in annoyance. Ciel had never really been a man for social events unless it was absolutely necessary. He'd never before held a ball in someone else's name. "If you wouldn't mind sir, I had a new set of clothes brought in from London Town. I thought it'd be suitable for the occasion."

"It's just a ball Sebastian, nothing of importance to me." The young Master stated firmly. Sebastian's lips curled up as the young Earl Phantomhive turned from him to tie his patch back over his eye.

"Never the less Master, I'll leave them here for you." Sebastian laid out the clothes and made his way out. Curiously, Ciel glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the garments. It was a slick coal-black suit with a grey undershirt and matching trousers. Ciel let out an abrupt sigh to himself. _Black…I suppose the colour suits me._

* * *

_8:45 PM_

Spencer woke from his nightmare with a startled gasp, a drip of sweat forming on his brow. The car had abruptly stopped in its tracks. The vehicle appeared to have skidded to the side of the road. Spencer heard Raven cursing from the driver's seat. "Young Master, are you alright?" he called back.

"Yes, what's happened?" he asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It appears we may have gained a hole in one of our tires." Raven scanned the area with his sharp eyes before he cursed again. "That blasted spider…" The red-headed demon uttered as he climbed from the carriage to examine the damage.

Spencer blinked his eyes as he watched the demon march off in frustration. "…Spider?"

Raven stood by the back wheels of the car, staring at the golden tableware knife that had lodged itself within the thick skin of the airless tire. "…Claude Faustus. I know you're there."

The demon stepped from behind the darkness and adjusted his silver glasses. "Raven, what are you doing out of your cage?"

"That's not funny." Raven retorted, spitefully.

"Oh, but it is." Claude uttered. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a familiar looking letter. "I believe you're on your way to Phantomhive manor, correct? I shall be escorting Alois Trancy later this evening."

"Of course…" Raven bent down and pulled the tightly lodged knife from its place in the tire. "What kind of butler uses a salad knife as a weapon?"

"Orders from my Master, I am to delay Mr Summon's arrival. Alois intends to have Phantomhive to himself." Raven's eyes glowed a fierce rubicund colour, his demon instinct showing for a little less than a second. "Don't take it personally Raven…but birds belong in their cages."

"And spiders belong in the gutter." Raven replied, a smooth grin upon his face. And just like that, Claude disappeared, like a shadow hiding from the light. Raven rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his ruby-tinted hair. He turned his head back to the car and sighed. He took a brief glance at the silver wristwatch and sighed. "Well, it looks like we're going to be fashionably late…now where can I get a bloody tire?"

* * *

_9:00 PM_

The usually bleak and colourless ballroom had been ornamented with magnificent colours of gold and silver. The black candle lights that used to hang from the sealing had been replaced with a divine gilded-gold chandelier. Violins filled the air with flowing music that brought the mansion alive. Most of the guests had already arrived and were in persistent small talk with one another. Baldroy and Finnian had already began handing out drinks of champagne to the guests.

"This place is rather impressive." Prince Soma commented with a smile. "It must have taken a long time to get the place looking this grand."

"Indeed. Mr Phantomhive has surely outdone himself…though the Earl himself doesn't look as grand…" Agni glanced over to the end of the hall where Earl Ciel Phantomhive stood, his back against the wall as he watched his ball play out. Ciel let out a sigh of exhaustment only audible by Sebastian, who stood beside him as per usual.

"Master," Sebastian began, looking down at the young Earl. "Could you at least pretend to be enjoying yourself?" Ciel declined to reply and simply shrugged his shoulders. Sebastian eyed the human curiously.

The demon opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he heard a familiar voice at the other end of the ballroom. Sebastian narrowed his dark red eyes. "Master, Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus have arrived." Ciel's eyes shot up at the young blonde who had begun conversing with a Lord from Paris. Claude stood obediently behind his Master, as Alois began his usual social convention.

"That's the Earl of Trancy is it?" Baldroy asked with a snigger. "He doesn't look like much."

"According to Sebastian, the man's filthy rich! He's almost as successful as Master Ciel himself!" Mey-Rin commented, adjusting her misted spectacles. Alois glanced at Ciel, who had begun making his way over to the two of them.

The room went into practical silence as Ciel spoke for the first time since the ball began. "Alois Trancy, So glad you could make it."

Alois smirked and held his hand out for Phantomhive to shake. He took it with a staged smile. "So glad you invited me. I must say, I'm impressed. I never thought you were one for parties."

"Well, people change." There was obvious tension between the two, though, nothing but innocent smiles stood upon their faces. Sebastian and Claude had locked vicious eye contact from the moment they arrived and had refused to break it.

_Alois Trancy, the man who murdered my parents. I will destroy you. Never forgive. Never forget. _

_Ciel Phantomhive, I'll get you soon enough. No one will ever taste that sweet soul of yours. No one._

* * *

_10:15 PM_

The ball proceeded with ease, even with Alois and Claude around. Ciel paid hardly enough attention to care for what Trancy was up to. "Things are going well." Sebastian commented. "And you're finally starting to enjoy yourself." Ciel snickered half-heartedly and rolled his eyes.

"Enjoyment…I wouldn't say that. I'd say I'm more amused. To have so many people I despise under my own roof, sharing laughter and dancing as though we were all companions. It's rather hilarious." Sebastian understood his point and smiled.

Suddenly, the music stopped as the last guest on the list made his appearance. Ciel's smiled was wiped clean off his face as a familiar young boy in a crimson waistcoat and matching slacks stood by his doorstep. A red-headed man in a silk-black suit stood behind him. "Master Ciel." Sebastian whispered into his left ear. "I believe that to be Earl Spencer Summon."

Ciel stared speechlessly for a moment, before a nudge from Sebastian knocked him back to reality. Ciel stood from his seat and straightened out his suit before he made his way to the door. The crowded ballroom of friends and foes watched as Phantomhive paced over to great the guest.

The two stared at each other for what felt like eternity before Ciel spoke up. "Spencer."

"Ciel."

"It's been far too long." Summon smiled at his friend with genuine thanks.

"Yes…it has." Subconsciously, Ciel's eyes scanned Spencer's exposed skin for any signs of a seal. "I'm terribly sorry for the delay. We hit a flat tire on the way here." Alois stifled a rudimentary outburst of laughter, covering his mouth with his hand. Raven shot a glare at Claude and turned away fast enough for it to appear casual. "This place is beautiful."

"Thank you. Lady Elizabeth and my butler, Sebastian had it done up for the occasion." Summon looked over at Sebastian.

"I'm impressed sir. You sure seem talented." Spencer commented with an ablated smile.

"Well, if I couldn't do a simple task such as this, what kind of butler would I be?" The demon grinned, crossing an arm over his chest. Spencer chuckled and looked over at Ciel.

"Your eye…" he stated plainly.

"It's a long story." Ciel itemized with a shrug. "Sebastian, you're free to leave us. I wish to talk with Spencer."

"You two Raven." Spencer added. "We need time to catch up."

"Yes, young Master."

"Yes, My Lord."

As the two earls began to walk off continuing to make conversation, the ball resumed. The music started once again, and people began to waltz about the room in an organised manner. Raven stared at Sebastian for a moment, a crooked smile upon his face. "That's quite an appetizing soul you've got there. I can sense his smite for revenge from a mile away. How did you ever manage to come across a soul like that?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the red-head. "I've searched for sentries, and yet, I found nothing. Now...dare I say it—"

"The young Master is mine, Embitt."

"Of course…for now a least." Raven retorted.

Sebastian remained with an emotionless expression. "I could kill you if I wanted to. You're nothing but a distraction in my eyes."

"No need to get so protective Sebastian." Raven uttered with a maniacal grin upon his face. "The only way I could possibly take Ciel's soul is by making a contract with him...though, I can be very persuasive."

"Save your breath. Claude Faustus already has his eye on my master. He'd never let you near Ciel."

"Huh, is that so? Well, then I guess I'll just have to kill both of you." He laughed.

Sebastian's hand came down on Raven's shoulder with a tight grasp. "Why don't we settle this now than later?"

"Let's take this duel outside, shall we?"

Meanwhile, Alois stood on the other side of the room. He watched as the two demons left through the back door. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Claude, follow them."

"Yes, your Highness."


End file.
